Triangle Love
by aihai
Summary: Hanya kisah Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin yang memperebutkan Jeon Jungkook [REPUBLISH]


Triangle Love

.

.

Kisah seorang Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung yang memperebutkan Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kookie-ya cobalah ini. Ini buatanku." Ujar seorang pemuda tampan nan manis sambil menyuapi kelinci manisnya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya saat sang kelinci memakan daging yang disuapkannya tadi.

"Uhmm ebbnak bjimnnh hyunbgghh." Ujar kelincinya –jeon Jungkook- dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

" _Ukhh..dia..terlalu..manis."_ batin Jimin saat melihat Jungkooknya. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengusap pipi yang terisi makanan itu(?).

"Habiskan dulu kookie, kau bisa tersedak." Jimin masih mengelus pipi Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung aku ingin daging itu lagi." Ucap Jungkook dengan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja kookie."

Dan terjadilah acara suap-suapan Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat sangaaaaat romantis. Bahkan membuat para hyungnya yang berstatus uke iri melihat mereka berdua(?) Oh jangan lupa seorang pemuda tampan yang menggeram dalam duduknya saat melihat adegan pasangan tersebut.

" _Jeon Jungkook MILIKKU!"_ batin pemuda tersebut.

.

Saat di ruang tv

Lagi dan lagi pasangan Jimin Jungkook bermesraan. Jimin yang sedang duduk di sofa dan Jungkook yang tiduran di pahanya Jimin, dan juga Jimin yang mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi acara mesra-mesraan itu terhenti saat seonggok alien(?) muncul dan menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung! Kau mau bawa kemana JungkookKU!" ucap Jimin saat melihat Jungkooknya diambil.

"Ya! Dia itu milikku bantet! Siapa kau!" ucap Taehyung dengan muka sombongnya.

"YA! Alien gila! Apa hakmu mengklaim Jungkook sebagai milikmu!" Jimin tak kalah ngototnya dengan Taehyung.

"Asal kau tahu Park bantet Jimin. Jungkook itu punyaku! Aku dan dia sudah dekat sejak trainee."

"YAK! Dasar alien gila! Aku juga dekat dengannya huh!"

"MWOYA! Jangan ngaku-ngaku kau!"

"YAK! KAU YANG MENGAKU-NGAKU ALIEN GILA."

"BUKAN AKU, KAU!"

"ANIYOO! KAU!"

"YAK! PARK…."

"Hiks..hiks Jimin hyung Tae hyung hentikan hiks." Seketika kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi berdebat kini terdiam saat mendengar isakan seseorang yang mereka debatkan.

Jimin mendekati Jungkook dengan wajah yang panic. "Jungkookie gweanchana?" Tanya Jimin saat melihat Jungkook yang masih terisak sambil mengusap airmatanya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya segera menjauhkan tangan Jimin dari pipi JungkookNYA. Jimin hanya mendengus kesal saat Taehyung menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kook-ah kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook.

"Hiks..Tae-hyung dan Jimin hyung berisik. Kepala ku jadi pusing hiks."

"Dia yang memulainya kookie." Sahut Jimin malas saat melihat Taehyung yang modus memeluk Jungkook.

"Kau yang duluan bantet." Balas Taehyung.

"Yak!"

"Diamlah! Sekarang kita tanya saja pada Jungkook siapa yang dia pilih." Usul Taehyung sebelum perdebatan dimulai untuk ronde kedua.

"Ide bagus! Kookie antara aku dan Taehyung siapa yang akan kau pilih menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Jimin

"Hmmm…kalau itu aku akan milih…" jungkook menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya selayaknya orang berpikir. Dua seme yang dihadapannya pun berfanboy-ing ria saat melihat pose menggemaskan Jungkook(?).

"Hmm..aku akan milih.."

"Milih siapa kookie?"

"Hmmm…"

Satu jam kemudian

"Ah aku sudah tahu." Ucap Jungkook dengan semangatnya menampilkan senyuman bunnynya.

Jimin dan Taehyung yang hampir saja mati kebosanan menunggu sang kelinci menjawab. Seketika tersadar dengan wajah yang penuh harap.

"Aku akan memilih Hopie hyung sebagai kekasihku." Ucap Jungkook saat J-Hope yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Dan langsung bergelayutan dilengannya.

Sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung hanya mengangakan mulutnya mendengar jawaban sang pujaan hati mereka. J-Hope yang melihat kedua dongsaengnya yang menganga hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

"Kajja Hopie hyung! Kita jalan jalan!" ucap Jungkook dengan riang dan menggandeng tangan J-Hope.

"Kajja." Ucap J-Hope menggandeng tangan Jungkook.

"ANDWAEEEE.." kedua pemuda tadi tersadar dan berteriak heboh saat sang pujaan hatinya dibawa pergi orang lain(?)

Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook hanya terkikik kecil saat mendengar teriakan kedua hyungnya. Dan J-Hope? Dia masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Oh poor J-Hope yang dijadikan pelampiasan Jungkook(?)

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

\


End file.
